197 Demons
by DivergentGirl6410
Summary: A one-shot that may be continued on if you really want me to. It is about Paige finding Walters secret talent and him opening up to her. Rated T for some mild adult themes and fluff and stuff. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a Paige and Walter One-Shot that I may turn into a chapter story but only if I get some reviews encouraging me to do so. I really hope you guys like it and drop me a review. This story is inspired by the Imagine Dragons Song "Demons" which I DO NOT own. And about fighting our inner demons. The song used in this fanfic belongs to Imagine Dragons, and the characters belong to CBS. Please let me know what you think, and I am not perfect so I know there may be a few errors in this story so please do not patronize me about them. Enojy!**

_**197 Demons:**_

Paige pulled into the parking lot in front of the Scorpion garage and parked her car. It was Saturday around five in the evening. Cabe had given the team the weekend off for all of their hard work over the past few weeks, but Paige had left her coat at the garage on Friday and she had to wait until today to come pick it up because she was busy getting Ralph ready to spend the week with Drew in Portland. After Drew had picked up Ralph earlier that day Paige ran some errands and picked up some take out to bring to Walter when she dropped by the garage.

Paige gathered her phone, keys, and the Chinese food and made her way to the door. She unlocked the door and was greeted with the sound of a guitar playing and someone singing. Paige paused and quietly closed the door behind her. She placed her things and the food down on the table in the kitchen and quietly made her way up the stairs to the loft where the music was coming from. She paused at the top of the stairs and say Walter sitting on a stool with a guitar in his lap playing a song. His back was turned to her so he didn't see her standing there and listening to him. Paige stopped and listened to the song that he was playing.

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

When Walter finished the last verse of the song Paige began to clap and walk towards him. Walter turned around startled by his visitor. "P..PPaige… wha… what are you doing here? And how long have you been standing their listening to me?" Walter said jumping up from his stool. "I came back to get a coat I had left here yesterday, and when I walked in I heard you playing and singing so I came up here. I guess I am not the only one who has a nice voice because that was amazing Walter!" Paige exclaimed. "How long have you been playing the guitar and singing?" Paige asked him. "For a while. I pick it up every now and then to help distract my brain. The music soothes me." Walter replied to her sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Why did you choose to play that song Walter?" Paige asked him. "I don't know, I really like it. It is probably my favorite song. I find some meaning to the lyrics in it." Walter said while packing up his guitar. He and Paige moved over to sit on the couch that was up in his room of the loft. "What do you mean you find 'meaning in the lyrics'?" Paige pressed him further. "I mean, that there are so many things that I can't communicate because of how I am. I get angry and break things and I push people away when they get to close to me because I do have these hidden demons. My IQ is both a blessing and a curse because I can't process and feel or do anything like that. And I don't want to push people away, I want to let them in, I just don't know how to. Do you understand what I am saying Paige? I don't want to shut people out, I want to let someone in, but I… I just don't know how to escape from the trap that is my mind." Walter looked at Paige after he had finished his speech. "Why do you want to let someone in?" Paige asked him. "Because I want to let someone in so that way I can have a relationship with something other than a white board, I don't want to be alone, but alone is the only thing that I know." Walter replied to her.

"So you want to love someone, and you want someone to love you back. But I thought you didn't believe in love?" Paige said to him.

"I thought that love was just junk science, but there is someone, she has changed my view on love, and a lot of other things. She is really special to me, and I want to let her in, but I don't know if I can because I am afraid that I will push her away or mess things up because I can't process my feelings.

"Well I am sure that if you are in love with her she has to be someone very special." Paige said to him looking hurt.

"Oh, she is. She is amazing and beautiful and kind and she has the best laugh and smile, and I feel like I don't have to be a genius around her. She calms me." Walter said back to her.

"Well…" Paige said standing up from the couch. "Why don't we try another little social experiment where you practice saying all of those things to her? If you really care about her, you should let her know that you want her to be in your life." Paige said to him.

"I can't Paige." Walter said standing up.

"Why not?" Paige asked him.

"Because it isn't that simple. Not everything is as simple as you little social experiments." Walter said raising his voice slightly.

"I am aware of that Walter, but I can help you practice talking to some girl." She replied to him.

"She isn't just some girl! She is someone that I have made an emotional connection with unlike any other that I have had before!" Walter shouted.

"Well then, why don't you just tell her dammit?! If she isn't just 'some girl' if she is really as special as you say she is, then grow a pair, man up and say something to her or you could lose her!" Paige yelled back right in his face to him.

With that shout, something snapped inside the 197 genius. Walter didn't know what possessed him to do it, and he may never know why, but after Paige had shouted and him, Walter cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth. Paige was drawn back and shocked at first but then she melted into the kiss.

She wrapped her arms around Walter neck and curled her fingers into his hair. Walter snaked his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him. They broke away from each other because oxygen became necessary for them.

"Walter," Paige breathed out. "Did you really mean that, and what you said earlier?" Paige asked him.

"Every word of it." Walter told her looking deep into her eyes.

Paige pulled him down into a searing kiss. She pushed him down to the couch and straddled his waist.

Walter let out a barely audible moan when Paige started pressing down on him. She trailed kisses up his jaw line and down to his neck. She began to unbutton his blue shirt. "Paige, we don't have to do anything like this if you don't want to." Walter said trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Oh, but I want too Walter." Paige breathed into his ear.

"I want to make sweet, slow, long, hard love to you Walter O'Brian. I want to scream out your name for all of Los Angeles to hear. I don't want to leave this bed unless we are making love in some wild and adventurous place. I want you to make me beg for more. I want everything you can give me Walter. I…" Paige didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Walter cut her off with a hard and hungry kiss.

The things she had said to him had made him go rigid and he didn't want to waste any more time.

He cupped her bottom and carried her over to his bed and placed her down on the mattress. She slid his shirt off of his shoulder and soon her shirt was gone to.

Between kisses the rest of their clothes followed and were tossed somewhere in Walter's bedroom to be worried about at another time.

Paige clung tight to Walter as they made slow, sweet, hard love between the sheets of Walter's bed.

That night things were said, feelings were professed, secrets were disclosed to one another, and love was made.

That night Walter turned off his brain and was able to fully love the woman who was crying out his name and who was professing her love for him. He professed his love for her several times and showed her more times than he could count. That night they were inseparable and they really didn't care.

Sometime between all of the sex and love making and the confession of feelings, Paige and Walter feel asleep. Paige was tucked up next to Walter with her head on his chest and Walter had his arms protectively wrapped around her as if she was going to leave, but he knew Paige would never leave him.

And for the first time in a very long time, Walter went to sleep with his mind at ease, and for the first time in a long time, Walter O'Brian was happy.

The next morning Walter woke up smiling until he noticed that his bed was empty. She searched the room for Paige, but she was nowhere to be found. Walter smelled food being cooked, so he wrapped himself in his blue robe and walked downstairs.

Standing in the kitchen wearing his dress shirt from the night before was Paige making breakfast for them. Walter came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I thought we weren't leaving my bed?" He whispered in her ear.

"Well, if we are going to keep our activities up, we need to eat." She said turning around from the eggs to kiss him.

"Fair enough." Walter said to her.

Walter helped Paige set out some breakfast dishes while she finished making some eggs and toast for them to eat. After they had eaten their breakfast they both cleaned up the kitchen. When the last dish was up Walter pulled Paige to him and sat her up on the counter and started kissing her feverishly.

Paige broke away from him. "I need to go take a shower." She mumbled against his mouth. Walter let out a groan and helped Paige down from the counter.

"I will leave the door open in case you care to join me." Paige said as she sauntered away from him. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she slipped off Walter shirt and flung it across the garage.

Paige ascended the steps and Walter heard his shower start to run.

"This woman is going to be the death of me." Walter mumbled as he climbed the stairs.

Paige had left the bathroom door open just as she had promised. Walter placed his robe on his bed and slid the door to the shower open.

Paige had a devilish grin on her face when Walter stepped into the shower. He pulled her into a kiss and the steam consumed them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this and left me know if I should continue this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well with the review I got, I was encourage to continue, so I am! The inspiration came from the OneRepublic song "I Lived" which I do not own. This is a sweet story and I hope you like it. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I used the lyrics form the song "I Lived" which is owned by OneRepublic, and the characters belong to CBS!**

_**197 Demons: Here's To Living**_

Walter and Paige continued their new found relationship in secret for a few weeks, but with Toby's prying it was long before their secret came out. Toby had accidently walked in on them kissing in Walter's office. The comments followed as well as smirks, laughs, congratulatory comments as well as the occasional "I told you so," or the "I knew it." From Toby.

Everyone seemed to be okay with it, even Ralph and Drew where happy for the new couple. Everyone at the garage was in a relationship, and everyone was happy, even Cabe was dating someone and Ralph and Sloan where together. Drew had met someone in Portland, and there was a peace over everyone. For the first time in their lives, they weren't just alive; they were living, and some more than others…

Sunlight streamed through Walters bedroom window. He took in a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Paige while she slept with her head on his torso. "Good Morning." Walter greeted her as she opened her eyes. "It certainly is." Paige replied kissing him. They laid there in comfortable silence just enjoying each other company until Walter's phone bleeped out the ring tone that was set for his sister Megan.

"Hello, Megan, are you alright?!" Walter asked when he answered the phone. "Okay, okay, okay." Walter placed his phone on his lap and put it on speaker phone. "Alright Megan. I put my phone on speak so Paige could hear too. What is this 'big news' that you have for us?" Walter asked his sister.

"Well Walter…" Megan began … "Sylvester and I are getting MARRIED! Today!" Megan exclaimed.

Walter had a dumbfounded look on his face and he was silent. Walter was in shock from the news his sister had just given him. "Wow Megan, That's great. When and where?" Paige said to her. Paige was excited for her friends. " 6pm on the beach in our usual spot near the cliff, and then Sly and I were thinking when could come back to the garage and celebrate." Megan responded to her. "And Paige, could you be my maid of honor? Happy is going to be my bridesmaid Toby has agreed to be a groomsman and Walter will double as the best man and the person who walks me down the aisle and apparently Cabe is ordained and is going to marry us, and could Ralph be out ring bearer? I wouldn't want to leave him out." Megan asked Paige.

"I would be honored to by your maid of honor, and I am sure Ralph would love to be your ring bearer, and do you think his little girlfriend Sloan could be your flower girl?" Paige asked Megan. "That would be perfect!" Megan exclaimed. "Can you pick up Ralph and Sloan and meet me and Happy and the rest of the team at the bridal shop on Sunset Street, and don't forget to bring Walter, and we can have the boys go rent tuxedos while we pick out dresses, and Cabe is going to pay for the whole thing as his gift to us." Megan carried on.

"Yes, I can definitely do that. I can meet you there around 10:30 would that be okay?" Paige asked her. "Perfect." Megan replied.

"Hold on a minute!" Walter said as he came out of his trance. "Why did all of this happen so suddenly?" Walter asked his sister.

"Well Walter, I don't know how much more time I have, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life just being alive, I want to _live _so that is why Sly and I have decided to tie the knot. We both love each other and we want to spend as much time together as we can." Megan told him.

"Okay." Walter breathed out. "If it makes you happy it makes me happy." Walter told her. "Yay!" Megan squealed through the phone.

"So just to clarify, you aren't going to kill me or fire me?" Sylvester ask though the phone he had been on the phone with Megan the whole time.

"No Sly, just be good to my sister." Walter told him. "You have my word Walt." Sly replied to him.

Megan and Walter said their goodbyes and Walter hung up the phone. He turned to Paige and let out a sigh. "Walter, be happy for them. They are in love and Sly makes her happy." I know, and I am happy, I just can't believe Megan is marrying one of my best friends. I want to do something special for them. Do you have any ideas?" Walter asked Paige.

"Actually, I do." Paige whispered her idea in Walter's ear and a huge smile spread across his face. "That sounds amazing. God I love you." Walter said kissing her.

"I love you too, now hurry up we have about an hour before we have to meet everyone and I have to go pick up Ralph and Sloan. Let's move." Paige commanded him.

They both got ready and headed out to get Ralph and Sloan and met up with everyone at the bridal shop.

The boys went with Sly to go get tuxedos and the girls followed Megan to pick out a wedding dress. Sly didn't want to leave Megan, but Paige assured him that she would look after her.

Paige, Happy, and Sloan picked out matching ocean blue dresses and set out to help Megan find her wedding dress. They spent two hours searching until they landed on the perfect one.

"Oh Megan, it is perfect!" Paige exclaimed when Megan walked out in the 15th dress she had tried on. It was a flowy floor length ivory dress with one strap. It had a sweet heart neck line and was slightly crinkled at the top but was flowy the rest of the way down. The strap was a flower pattern and started in the middle of the neck link and traveled up and over her left shoulder.

Paige found a matching veil for her and Megan cried the first time she saw herself. "You look amazing. Now let's go get some flowers and get you ready to get married." Paige told her. The girls paid for the dresses and walked out of the shop. They spent the rest of the day picking out flowers, getting their nails done, getting their hair done, laughing and having a good time.

At 5:30 Cabe came in a van to take the girls to the beach for the wedding. "Wow, you look great kid." He said to Megan. They made their way to the beach where Walter met them in the parking lot. Walter greeted Paige as she stepped out of the van. "You look great." He said giving her a hug. "You do too, but wait until you see your sister." Paige replied to him.

Paige went over and opened the side of the van door, Sloan and Happy hopped out and then Megan emerged from the van with Paige's assistance.

Walter was shocked at how beautiful his sister looked. "Megan you look… wow" Walter said as he shed a few tears.

"Keep it together baby brother." Megan said kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright folks let's get this show on the road. I will meet you down there." Cabe said to them.

Walter and Paige held tightly to Megan as the group made their way down to the rest of the wedding party that was waiting for them. Sylvester almost lost it the minute he saw Megan walking down the aisle in her dress but Toby handed him a tissue and told him to keep it together.

With all of their friends by their side Sylvester and Megan said their vows and became husband and wife just as the sun was setting on the beach. Walter O'Brian also cried happy tears for the first time in his life.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to the garage for a celebration!" Cabe said as he ushered the group towards the awaiting van.

The party made their way to the garage and up to the roof where Paige had decorated it with lights and started a fire for them and she had set up some food and drinks and had some music playing.

About an hour and a half into the party Paige pulled Walter aside. "Are you ready?" Paige asked him. "Yep, let's do this." Walter replied to him. Paige went and got a stool, a microphone, and Walter's guitar and set it up on a makeshift stage. "Her everyone, Walter has a special surprise for the bride and groom." Paige said into the mike.

"Sly, Megan, congrats you two and so I wanted to do something special for you, so I decided to play you a song. This one is for you two, and for not just being alive, but living." Walter winked at his sister as he began to play.

_Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall  
Hope when the water rises, you built a wall  
Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name  
Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad  
The only way you can know is give it all you have  
And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain  
Hope when the moment comes, you'll say..._

_I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

_Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up  
And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup  
Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain  
But until my moment comes, I'll say..._

_I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

_Oh_

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived.  
With every broken bone, I swear I..._

_I, I did it all  
I, I did it all  
I owned every second that this world could give  
I saw so many places, the things that I did  
With every broken bone, I swear I lived._

_Oh_

_I swear I lived. Ohhh _

While he was singing everyone started to sing along to the familiar tune. Everyone was jumping and dancing around and laughing. Megan and Sly held tight to each other and spun around Ralph and Sloan were swaying with each other. Cabe and his lady friend were dancing. Happy and Toby were jumping around. Paige was jumping and spinning and singing along to the song. Walter smiled when he looked out to the group of people before him.

When he finished his song everyone clapped and cheered. Megan and Sly shared a kiss and she came up to Walter. "Thank you Walter. That was beautiful." Megan said hugging her brother.

"I love you baby brother." Megan told him.

"I love you too." Walter replied.

Everyone enjoyed the rest of their night and around Midnight they all parted ways.

Walter and Paige made it down to his room and fell into the bed.

"That was an amazing song Walter." Paige said to him.

"Thanks. It has a great message. When I look back on my life I want to say that I really did _live." _Walter told her.

"Well you just have to seize the moment." Paige replied kissing him.

"Well then, let me seize this one right now… Paige, let's get married." Walter said pulling a ring from his tuxedo jacket.

"Really Walter?" Paige said tearing up.

"Yes really. C'mon Paige lets live. You have taught me so many things about living and what Megan said today opened up my eyes. So will you marry me?" Walter asked her again.

"Yes." Paige replied as Walter put the ring on her finger. He grabbed a bottle of Champagne and two glasses.

"Here's to us." Paige said.

"Here's to living." Walter said as they toasted their glasses.

**A/N: So I cried while writing this. I hope you did too and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me review and give me some songs that you think would be a great inspiration for a story!**


End file.
